1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to portable handheld digital audio systems and more particularly to integrated circuits comprising a handheld audio system.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld digital audio systems are becoming very popular. Such systems include digital audio players/recorders that record and subsequently playback MP3 files, WMA files, et cetera. Such digital audio players/recorders may also be used as digital dictaphones and file transfer devices. Further expansion of digital audio players/recorders includes providing a frequency modulation (“FM”) radio receiver such that the device offers FM radio reception.
Such handheld digital audio systems use a battery (or batteries) to supply power to the circuitry of the device. The greater the circuit power consumption, the shorter the battery life (that is, the length of time a device can be operated before having to replace or charge the battery).
Therefore, a need exists for an integrated circuit that provides multiple functions for handheld devices with power management methodologies.